


Hometown Glory

by claireandelide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Zutara, minor characters include Sokka; Suki; Azula; Toph; Aang; Iroh II, old high school flames except never quite sweethearts, our kids are trying to set us up AU, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: "We're so old," Katara huffed."I resent that," Zuko laughed."C'mon admit it. Our kids are old enough to set us up. That doesn't feel odd?""Izumi is one of the smartest people I know. Out of the mouths of babes right? It's not all that crazy."Katara played with her hair, "It just feels like every time we try something comes up."Zuko was silent before suggesting, "Maybe it just wasn't the right time."+Izumi and Kya wish their parents were happy. Izumi thinks that will happen when Zuko doesn't walk on eggshells around women. Kya thinks Katara's happiness will come when she stops letting in men who will break her heart. They walk into the unfinished story of their parents high school relationship and wonder if this will be the ending they all hoped for.





	1. Hello

Kya hated when guys hit on her mom. Abhored. Loathed.

She flipped over the vocabulary flashcard she was working on with Bumi.  _What was the other synonym?_

Despised!

“Bumi, what do you hate?” 

Her twin scrunched up his face considering the flashcard in his hand. “I hate feeling lonely.”

_Mom hates being alone too._

Kya hated her mother’s short term relationships. She frowned thinking about how each end impacted her mother.

“What do you hate Kya?” Bumi asked cautiously.

_Dad._ Kya would never tell Bumi that. She looked at his worried expression. “Vocab,” she smirked.

He laughed in response, snorting lightly. “Me too.”

+

Izumi wished her dad was invisible. As embarrassing as her dad was, it wasn’t for her sake but for his. 

If he was made of glass or just  _didn’t reflect light_ , she could avoid the sinking feeling in her stomach every time someone flinched at his scar.  _Maybe_ , it was for her sake.

It was clockwork.

Some woman would see him from his right side. Maybe they were at the grocery store or the gas station. She would stare long enough for her dad to feel it and  _if_  Izumi wasn’t fast enough to distract him, he’d turn. Then, the stranger would see his scar and flinch. Then, Izumi would feel her heart break a little bit at the tight smile her dad would give and the fast turn of the woman’s head to avoid the awkward situation she had waltz into. The stranger would turn the handle then get spooked by the jack in the box.

_Maybe, it would be easier if he just didn’t turn._ He’d had the scar for long enough, nearly three decades.  _Shouldn’t he know better_?

Izumi sighed. Maybe she was just being overly sensitive. Especially after she overheard her classmates saying her dad would be a lot cuter if he didn’t have that scar. She wrinkled her nose at the memory of the conversation. They didn’t know they were talking about  _her dad_ but still.  _Ew._

She was starting at a new school closer to Junior’s daycare. Which meant two months of the Awkward Scar Waltz with encores periodically.

_Maybe I could convince everyone my dad is a pirate and get him to wear a patch._  She winced. Nope, she knew how much her dad would bend over to please her but she couldn’t handle the hurt in his eyes she imagined. She could practically hear her dad thinking she was embarrassed of him and his scar. She wasn’t.

Izumi was embarrassed of a world that couldn’t treat her dad like everyone else.  

+

Katara loved her kids. They were her silver lining.

But, she hated Back to School Night. The fake enthusiasm, the barely concealed judgement, the promises of brunch invitations and pool parties.  

The studies proving involved parents more likely led to engaged and successful students were the only thing keeping Katara driving towards the middle school and not towards Sokka’s home to pick up her kids.

She blew the wisps of hair off her forehead. She felt a lot older than she was and worried that she looked it to, three kids will do that to you. The coffee from the hospital cafeteria promised her a smoother night. The scent shushed the thoughts of quitting coffee for a gentler pick-me-up. It always did, the sly fox.

Katara knew it could be worse. She could be  _on_  the PTA. She snorted at the thought pulling into a spot.  _Maybe in another life where she married rich_. Her thumb brushed her empty ring finger. Katara shook her head grabbing her bag and her coffee.  _My shield and sword._

_“It’s only two hours, Katara.” Sokka lightly pushed her out of the door when she dropped off the kids._

_It’s_ only _two hours._

Katara followed the signs to the room on the sheet of paper the school sent home in the mail. A man was walking in the same direction and she raised an eyebrow. Dads, especially dads in suits, usually didn’t come to these types of things.

Dad-in-suit walked to Bumi and Kya’s classroom and opened the door. He glanced behind him to hold it open for her.

“Zuko?” Katara wasn’t sure if she was more surprised or relieved.

“Hey,” Zuko rubbed the back of his head.

“Your daughter’s already in the seventh grade?”

“Izumi is as old as your twins, Katara,” he chuckled. “Who thought I would remember my friend’s kids age better than  _Momtara_?”

“Very funny, Zuko. I didn’t know you moved back to this coast.”

“Yea,” he leaned his head back. “I—“

“Hello, we’ll be starting shortly if you’d like to take your seats.” The teacher stuck her head out of the classroom.

“After you,” Zuko motioned for Katara to enter first. He followed her to the seating chart.

“Looks like Izumi and Kya sit next to each other.”  Katara turned to Zuko. “We have a lot to catch up about.” She smiled.


	2. Rumor Has It

“I didn’t know you sat next to Izumi Sozin.” Katara scrubbed the dishes in the sink glancing at her daughter sitting at the kitchen table.

“The new girl?” Kya shrugged. “Yea, we sit next to each other for homeroom.”

“Her dad and I used to be best friends.”

Kya looked up from her bowl of cereal.  _There was something in her mom’s tone._ “When?” She squinted.

“We went to high school together. He and your uncle are like brothers now. But when Zuk— Mr. Sozin was a sophomore and Sokka was a freshmen they argued all the time. If it wasn’t this, it was that. Something happened the year before I came to high school that smoothed all the tension. Of  ****, I didn’t believe it was that easy for two people to reconcile.” She chuckled, “So, I held my doubts and made them pretty obvious.

“But, Mr. Sozin acted like he had something to prove and he did so with all the sincerity he could. But things didn’t turn around until he had to shake me out of a low self-esteem rut. He reminded me why I wanted to go to medical school. Not a lot of people were cheering me on to chase my own dreams.”

“What about Mrs. Sozin? Did you know her in high school?”  _Hello Mom? He’s married._ Kya rolled her eyes.

“No, I didn’t know Mrs. Sozin in high school. I met her when Zuko brought her home for the holidays one year.”

“Maybe Izumi and her mom would like to do a Mommy/Daughter double date.”

Katara almost dropped the cup in her hand. “Kya, Mrs. Sozin passed away two years ago.”

Kya felt her breath catch. She made eye contact with her mom.

Katara continued quieter, slower, “They moved back to Republic City because Zuko wanted to be closer to his family. Family was always important to him.”

“What made you two stop being best friends?”

Her mother shrugged. “Who knows. Us just being kids. Getting busy, growing apart.”

Kya gritted her teeth and looked back into her cereal bowl. That phrase was Katara Kuruk for “your dad happened”. 

+

Zuko plopped down next to Izumi.

“Did you know you’re sitting next to my best friend’s daughter?”

Izumi looked at him over the rim of her glasses. “Kya?”

“Yea, her mom and her uncle were my best friends in high school.”

Izumi raised an eyebrow.  _That was a tone he would use when he talked about Mom._

“Who’s her uncle?”

“Sokka, you remember Sokka. He visited once and brought some robotics kits for you?”

“The loud one,” she noted, nodding her head.

Zuko laughed. “Yes.”

“What happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You sound happy when you talk about Kya’s mom but I’ve never heard about her before or met her.”

“Well,” Zuko scratched the top of his head. “Her boyfriend was a little jealous of our relationship.”

“You guys dated?” Zuko adamantly shook his head and she frowned. “Then why was he so irritated?”

Zuko paused. “I’m not sure. Maybe he thought I was a threat. I’m not sure.”

Aunt Azula said her father always did this, pretended he didn’t know instead of just saying.

“I think that’s stupid. If I had a friend and his girlfriend told me we couldn’t hang out, I wouldn’t want him to be her boyfriend.”

“It’s not always that easy Izumi,” he commented softly.

 _That was the_ other _tone he used when he talked about Mom._

“Well is he gonna make a big fuss about you two reconnecting?”

This pause lasted longer than the ones before. Aunt Azula often told Izumi she asked very adult questions for an eleven year old but this pause felt different. Izumi looked at her dad and saw he had the “difficult answer” face.

“He and Katara aren’t together.” He leaned back to look at the ceiling.

Izumi wasn’t sure if she should be pleased or terrified.

+

Izumi was in her seat already when Kya came in at homeroom Monday morning. When she came in on a _warpath_. Izumi only looked up when Kya laid her hands on her desk.

“Kya,” she greeted her.

“My mom is doing perfectly fine on her own. She doesn’t need your dad swooping in for a couple months and then moving on. We don’t need a dad,” Kya spat.

Izumi squinted. "And my dad hasn't been on a date since he married my mom. I don't need a Mom."

"Good." Kya sat in her seat"Good." Izumi opened her planner.

+

"Since when did I have so many classes with the new girl."

Bumi looked up from his lunch. "Maybe you're taking this too seriously, Kya."

Kya pouted crossing her arms. "C'mon we've seen this dance: enter some guy, Mom is super happy, guy makes promises he can't or  _won't_  keep, they argue, they break-up, he  _leaves_ , Mom closes up and embarrasses us at the grocery store."

"True,” Bumi drew out his answer.

"So, we should stop it before it starts.”

"I don't know. Mom knows what she's doing."

Kya rolled her eyes. "She thinks she knows more than she does."

Bumi shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt to help.”

"Exactly Bumi."

+

Izumi didn't understand how Kya's eyes hadn't froze in that glare. Apparently being a single dad was a crime now and she would bear the sins of her father.

This was the chattiness that she hoped to escape at a co-ed school.

As far as she was concerned, the last thing in her dad's mind was dating, let alone interfering with his best friend's life. Maybe Kya didn't get the message.

Either way Izumi didn't need the headache. If Kya wanted to have nothing to do with her, she'd survive. As long as her dad was happy. He deserved some rest.

The final bell rang. Izumi ignored Kya and kept her face as blank as she could manage. She felt the heat as she left her locker and walked towards the parent pick-up exit.

She could hear Kya complaining to her twin and snorted at how much power the other girl was giving her.

Izumi scanned the line of cars waiting for her transition glasses to adjust to the sunlight. She spotted her dad but paused when she saw him talking to a darker skinned woman.

Her father was relaxed. His arms were crossed in front of him as he said something. The woman turned her head to the side and responded prompting her father to start laughing.

Izumi's eyes widened.

The woman started laughing and grabbed his arm to try and hold herself up. She felt someone come stand beside her and turned to find Kya staring at her father and the woman. Izumi started to see the similarities between the twins and the woman with her father.

"I've never seen my dad laugh like that. Even when my mom was alive."

"That's the happiest I've seen my mom in months."

 

"They were best friends in high school," Izumi added after a beat.

 

"I guess it isn’t up to us."

Izumi gave her a puzzled look.

"I mean they're adults, Kya. Did you think we could have kept them apart?" Bumi interjected. "If Mom likes him, she can talk to him."

"I would do anything to get my dad to laugh like that every now and again."

"I guess we don't have a choice. The way my mom talked about your dad sounded like she loved him."

"My Dad, too. It was how he talks about Mom." Izumi started to realize what Kya was getting at.

"So we have to let it happen and do everything to keep them together. I can't watch my mom get over another breakup."

"That's a pretty big plan," Izumi raised her eyebrow at her classmate.

"You've never met my uncle. He always plans big."

 _The loud one._  "Oh I have and I'm starting to see more of the family resemblance."

"Whatever Izumi. We're doing this for them."

"Izumi!"

"Kids!"

Katara and Zuko waved at their kids and the children walked over to meet them.

"Guys this is Zuk--Mr. Sozin."

"Izumi, this is Ms. Katara Kuruk."

"Nice to meet you." Izumi greeted, examining the older woman.

"Tui and La, Zuko. She's the spitting image of Azula."

He chuckled, "That's a new one. Kya looks just like you and Bumi looks like you and Aang."

"Really? I think he's a mix of Sokka and Aang." Katara ruffled his hair, smiling down at him. Bumi beamed back at his mother.

Izumi made eye contact with Kya and raised her eyebrows. "We didn't stand a chance of stopping this," she mouthed.

It would be like standing in the way of a rolling boulder.


	3. Million Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "but that was a million years ago"
> 
> A little bit of a backstory and an intro to Aunt Azula and Uncle Sokka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saudade: a deep emotional state of melancholic longing for a person or thing that is absent

“What happened between Dad and Ms. Kuruk?”

Azula raised an eyebrow as she sipped.

Izumi tried to keep her cool as her aunt took an extra beat or two to finish her “sip” and set down her drink .

“Izumi, I’m surprised you jumped right to the point. Perhaps you are your father’s daughter.” She smirked at Izumi’s scowl.

Izumi shrugged although she felt a twinge of guilt. Her aunt was super busy and she did appreciate getting to go out with Aunt Azula every now and again. She didn’t like pulling her aunt away unless it was major or she needed massive help. Azula assured her it was fine but Izumi didn’t like to waste her aunt’s time.

Izumi was hoping her aunt would brush it off — what she and Kya saw. Just two eleven-year-olds who misunderstood how adults related. 

“Dad introduced her last week and he talked about being her best friend. It sounded —“

“Like he was in love?” 

Izumi’s pulse started to pick up and she started bouncing her leg tapping her heel.

Azula took in Izumi’s wide eyes. _Agni Zuko. Even after all these years._ She stirred the straw in her drink. 

“Your dad got kicked out of the private school we went to when he was in the eighth grade. He made a fuss about something at a Model UN meeting and it embarrassed the principal. So, he started going to public school.” 

She smiled softly, slowing down. “We were both so angry as kids. My anger was more cynical, cold. I wanted revenge. Zuko just wanted balance. But at thirteen, fourteen you don’t realize balance is a myth from folklore and fairytales. So you get frustrated and start fighting air. He needed peace but couldn’t figure that out.

“Then he met her. Katara.” Azula smirked. “They were like cats and dogs. He’d complain about her to Uncle all the time. Uncle would just smile knowingly.

“She brought him balance. She knew how to set things askew back into place. And, she did that with Zuko. It was,” Azula paused furrowing her forehead, before shaking her head.

“The timing was wrong. They were kids and they loved each other. Who knows if they ever talked about it. Whether or not they figure out if it was romantic or brotherly love.” Azula paused, her eyelids lowering.

“But your father gave up. He was two years ahead of her and she started dating Aang, her children’s father, after Zuko graduated. They started to drift apart after that.

“It was never the same,” Azula lifted her drink to her lips. “Your mother was one of my best friends and your father loved her fiercely. But, it wasn’t the same.

“Katara did something for him. She lifted up his head. Mother used to call us her little prince and princess. Zuko took a tumble after being expelled and Katara helped him put his crown back on. She changed him for the better.”

Izumi’s eyebrows knit. _What would it mean now?_  

“Why the sudden interest?” Azula asked, lowering her cup.

Izumi felt trapped. “W-well—“

“She would be good for him. For all of you.” Azula closed her eyes and took a drink.

 

+

 

“Oh man,” Sokka laughed, “I’d forgotten I’d wrote this.”

Kya clenched her jaw to keep from shaking the table. “Uncle Sokkawhy did you write it? Was it a joke?” She gestured to her mother’s yearbook.

Her uncle leaned back crossing his arms. He drew still and exhaled. “I was 17 and stupid when I wrote it. ‘To the one who got away. If the odds are in your favor, may you meet a man who’ll make all your dreams come true or die giving you your freedom. Katara, please don’t let this golden opportunity slip by. Lighting doesn’t strike twice.’”

“Why write it in her yearbook?”

Sokka shrugged. “I thought Katara and Zuko were the perfect pair.” 

“I thought they never dated.”

“They didn’t. But, they didn’t need to with their chemistry. They both stopped trying.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know exactly. They were two of the most mature people. I know in high school it just made sense.” Sokka grimaced. “Well actually, there was a shift. Our friend circle changed when Zuko graduate and Aang and Toph joined high school.

“Katara had a lot on her plate junior year when Aang came along. She was burning out. The responsibility maybe to much. And Aang gave her an escape. Rational Momtara taking risks, being flexible.

“It was a bright and quick infatuation. Aang couldn’t stand to be apart from your mother. He was still a kid. Freshman in high school think they know it all. ‘Follow your heart’ and ignore the sun melting your wings.” Sokka looked away from his niece focusing on his fingers. “She started to miss home, her friends.” 

“What do you mean?”

Sokka hummed in thought. “I don’t know Kya. Maybe your mom or Suki can give you a better account. I feel pretty biased.”

“Bias is fine.” Kya knew bias.

“Your parents loved each other.”

_Loved._

“Aang was the life of the party. He could get Katara out of her head.” He paused, tinkering with the gadget in front of him. “She _needed_ it. She needed to learn how to take risks. Katara had this homebody mentality and her tribe was her tribe. Aang pushed her to follow her feelings.”

“Didn’t she like Zuko?”

 _“Mr. Sozin?”_ Sokka stressed, shooting her a look. “Yea, she might have. I thought so. But, the things you should look for in someone you marry seem boring when you’re young. Your feelings romanticize things.” He slowed down, “You feel like everything is passing you by if you don’t seize the rightness of the moment right then and there. Until you realize, you’ve missed your golden opportunity.”

“She still likes him, Mr. Sozin.” Kya felt her heart thud. _Prove us wrong Uncle Sokka._

Sokka’s mouth twitched and his eyes sparkled. But, he didn’t say anything. He just _shrugged_.

It was the same look he gave Bumi when he asked his uncle if was getting the Lego explorer set for Christmas or when Sokka surprised them with a day at the beach.

Kya felt giddy and dread.

Her mom was still in love with Izumi’s dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Million Years Ago" is my favorite song off of 25 (fyi). I had fun weaving in metaphors about Katara's nature into this chapter and some allusion to the canonverse.


	4. Someone Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menstruation tw

Izumi stared at what stained her underwear. She felt her stomach seize and her head spin.

“‘zumi? Are you okay? Kya called through the bathroom door.

“Yea give me a minute.” She lined her underwear with tissue paper before finishing up and joining Kya.

“Are you sure you’re ok. You look super pale.” Kya squinted at Izumi as she sat down next to her on the rug in Izumi’s room.

Izumi opened her mouth and paused. She felt tears in her eyes and wiped away the uncomfortable sensation. “I think I’m dying.”

Kya sat up. “What do you mean? What happened?”

“I’m bleeding,” she fidgeted and averted her gaze, “down  _there_.”

Kya’s eyes widened. “Does your stomach hurt?”

Izumi nodded, fears collecting in her chest.  _I knew it I’m dying._

“Are your boobs sore?”

Izumi’s hands shook in her lap. “Yea.”

“Izumi, it’s your period.”

“Period?” Izumi felt light.

“Menstrual cycle?” Kya cocked her head to the side and blinked at Izumi’s blank face. “So you don’t have any tampons or pads?”

Izumi shook her head again.

“We could have ask your dad to take us to buy some.”

Izumi blushed. “But then well need to explain that I’m bleeding.”

“He probably knows about periods already.”

“Yea but it’s different when it’s mine!”

Kya pursed her lips, “Okay. I just don’t have any pads on me. Hold on.” She checked the time. “My mom will come pick us up soon. I’ll ask her to buy some. Okay?”

Izumi nodded feeling it was easier to breath. “Okay.”

“It’s something all girls get. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Take a deep breath.”

Izumi squirmed again.

 

+

 

Katara knew something was up when Kya wasn’t downstairs with Bumi and Tenzhin.

“Izumi, Katara is here. Kya needs to come down.” Zuko yelled up the steps. He shrugged at Katara, “Kya came down to call you and they’ve been up there ever since. I haven’t heard a peep in half an hour.”

Katara raised an eyebrow and started to climb the stairs. 

“Mom!” Kya greeted her out of breath. She glanced at Zuko before getting closer and whispering, “Do you have the pads?”

Katara frowned, “Yes--”

Kya grabbed her mother’s arm and pulled her to Izumi’s room. Izumi was sitting on her shins and gave Katara a wide-eyed stare. Katara furrowed her brow and looked to her daughter for an explanation.

“You can tell her she won’t laugh,” Kya encouraged Izumi.

Katara softened her expression and squatted to be closer.

“My period started and I don’t know what to do.

“Oh honey. Your dad didn’t talk --” Katara clamped her mouth shut when a furious blush took over Izumi’s face. She dug in her bag for the pads. “Okay. Let’s go put on your first pad. Grab a clean underwear, sweetie.”

Katara followed Izumi into the bathroom. “You’ll open it like this,” she instructed, demonstrating the steps, “and make sure it’s flat inside your panties. Then you stick the wings underneath. I’ll be outside if you need any help.”

“Miss Kuruk, what do I do with the dirty one?”

“You can get the blood out with hydrogen peroxide. We can talk more when you’re cleaned up.”

Izumi nodded meekly before closing the door behind her. 

 _This should be Zuko._  Katara peeked at the stairwell and could faintly hear the television was on.  _This is a milestone and he should be here not me._ She thought of Izumi’s face when she brought up Zuko. Hakoda had done all the sex talk explanations. She never considered that that might not be normal.  _Thank Tui and La the girls were becoming friends._ They started studying together and dragging Bumi along, who didn’t seem to mind. Zuko and Katara took turns hosting. It was a change of heart but Katara knew how capricious teenaged girls are. And the Sozins were good people.

Izumi opened the door. “I’m done.”

“Can I come in? We can pre-clean the panty in the sink.”

She nodded.

Katara searched the cabinet, “So, your menstrual cycle is a part of your reproductive system,” she pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. “Every month, your ovaries will release an egg.” She put on a pair of gloves and doused the stain with the peroxide. “And if it isn’t fertilized the uterine lining sheds and turns into the blood.” She rubbed at the stain pouring more liquid until the stain lifted. “And that’s your period.” She ran the underwear under water to clear the peroxide. 

Katara put the underwear in a plastic bag. “You can wash this with the rest of your laundry. Your period is completely natural. All healthy women have it.”

“Unless I fertilize the egg.”

Katara paused, “There’s some of this talk I should save for your dad or at least your Aunt Azula.” She paused before adding, “Fertilizing the egg is how babies are made. You may want to consider holding that off for a while.”

“Oh,” Izumi placed her hand on her stomach.

Katara smiled, throwing the gloves away and washing her hands. “You can take painkillers for your cramps but I’m sure your dad has some all-natural alternatives.”

“Kya told me about some, too.”

They discussed other details and tips on their way to her bedroom. 

Kya stood up. “Better?”

Izumi nodded. She turned to Katara, “Thank you.”

“Of course honey. I’m here for you okay?”

Izumi nodded again.

Katara couldn’t help but smile again.  _Maybe this is how Zuko would have been if he’d grown up in a healthy family._

“Everything okay?” Zuko searched Katara’s face for a sign.

“Yup. Izumi will tell you later but don’t push her if she doesn’t.”

Zuko nodded slowly, his forehead creasing.

“She’s fine. I promise, trust me, I’m a nurse.”

“Okay Doctor Kuruk. I trust you.”

Katara laughed. “ _Good_  bye Zuko. Boys let’s go.”

Kya hid her smile. 

 

+

 

Zuko toed Izumi’s door open a crack. “Can I come in?”

“Mhm.”

Izumi curled on her side. Zuko laid next to her on the bed.

“You okay?”

She nodded, “Just thinking.” She interrupted the silence. “Did Ms. Kuruk say anything?”

“Just that you’re fine. And to give you time to tell me what happened.”

“Oh.” Izumi cleared her throat. “My period started,” her voice cracked a litt.e

“Oh.” Zuko turned to face her. “How do you feel?”

_Like I miss mom._

“Tired. Scared.”

Zuko reached over to rub her back. “I can make you some tea?”

“Please.”

Zuko began to sit up. “You can always talk to me about things. You know that Champ. Right?”

Izumi nodded. “Ms. Kuruk didn’t tell me everything. I just need time to adjust.”

“Ok.” He kissed her forehead before leaving.

_Call me Katara. It’s ok._

Izumi never felt so comfortable with another woman. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a mom again. 

She sighed a little unsure. Maybe she wanted this plan to succeed as much as her dad needed it to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the story of my Sunday School teacher's first period


	5. Chasing Pavements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm traveling for the next ten days and wanted to post the next chapter before I left. Consider it an IOU in case I need a hiatus later in the story.

Zuko had seen excited energy before. He’d seen this kind of brand of it before too. Bumi lit up when his uncle was around. But, that was a Christmas tree compared to Times Square.

_Agni, seeing how the kids were spitting images of the gang is bittersweet._

“Your brother’s excited.” Zuko nodded towards Bumi.

Kya didn’t look at her twin. “Yea,” she frowned.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. Nothing new at least.”

“So why the long face?” Zuko asked gingerly.

“It’s just…I just hate being the bad guy. Bumi and Tenzhin have this idealistic view of everything and sometimes I wish I had their innocence.” She got quiet lost in her thoughts and stood up, walking away from the table. “Excuse me.”

Zuko wrestled with what Kya told him. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen Kya so closed in her posture, cold, rigid, defensive.

Izumi swung through the kitchen where he was feeding Iroh.

“Champ,” Zuko beckoned her.

“Yea?”

“Did Kya say anything to you about today?”

Izumi though about it playing with Iroh. “Like the party? She was excited for it until a couple weeks ago.”

“Do you know why?”

She twisted her mouth pushing her glasses up her nose. “She didn’t say. But, this is typical Kya. I’ve never seen her this mad before but she’ll throw tantrums like this.”

“Ok.”

“This is very Aunt Azula snooping of you.”

Zuko shrugged of her teasing. “That’s a very Katara joke to make, turtle-duck.”

Izumi laughed, “I could try and cheer her up.”

“Worth a shot.”

 

 +

Zuko gauged Kya’s mood throughout the party. Her anger simmered as more guests came but she kept glancing at Bumi.

A familiar clicking brought a smile to his face.

“Toph! How are you?”

“Sparky! I’m still here aren’t I.” Toph rested her fists on her waist, the baton dangling from her wrist.

He smiled, glad to see she hadn’t changed. “How are the girls?”

“Growing like weeds. They’ll be taller than me before I know it.”

“The time flies. Izumi starts high school in two years and I don’t think I’m ready.”

“Not up to you,” Toph whacked Zuko in the shins with her baton.

“I know I know. It’s just we were just kids and our kids are growing up.”

“I think we did well considering the stellar examples our parents gave us.”

“That keeps me up at night wondering if I’m doing the right thing.”

“You are. You’re here at a 12 year old’s birthday party. Sometimes that’s half the battle.”

“Speaking of which, is Aang going to be here?”

Toph grimaced. “That’s kind of a sore subject, Sparky,” she responded quietly. “He and Katara haven’t talked in a couple years.”

“Yea she told me.”

“Like I said, half the battle.” 

 

+

 

The doorbell rang when they were cutting cake. Sokka was helping Tenzhin change into a clean shirt and Katara was the carver. All the kids were calling her name and pointing to a slice they wanted. 

She shot Zuko a look of distress when she saw Suki was passing out cake and hadn’t heard the signal. 

He smiled and nodded amused at how something as normal as a doorbell set Katara off but not the twenty children shouting her name. 

Zuko opened the door and nearly jolted at the bald head.

“Hi.”

“Oh Zuko hi,” Aang took a step back.

The tattoos were new. He’d seen the blue arrows traveling around Aang’s body in pictures, not in person. 

“Are you here for the party? We just cut the cake.” Zuko motioned for Aang to come in.

“Oh no, that’s fine. I’m just here to say hi to Tenzhin. I have a book for him.”

“Tenzhin?” Zuko frowned. He knew he mixed up Iroh and Izumi’s names up (the flaw of alliterative names). Maybe he meant--

“Yea, Tenzhin. I’ll wait here for him.” Aang took a seat on the steps.

“Ok.”  _This didn’t add up_. Zuko closed the door behind him. 

“Who was at the door?” Sokka met Zuko at the base of the stairs. Tenzhin trailing behind him.

“Aang. He said he won’t come in. Just wanted to talk to Tenzhin.”

“Oh boy,” Sokka rolled his eyes.

“Should I ask Katara first or?”

“Lemme handle it. Hang out here for a second Tenzhin.”

Zuko leaned against the stair railing. Tenzhin amused himself humming a tune and playing with a dinosaur he pulled out of his pocket.

“She gave her ok,” Sokka announced.

Zuko raised an eyebrow sure there was more but didn’t question Sokka further. Sokka walked Tenzhin to the front door and Zuko returned to the party. He accepted the slice of cake from Suki. His eyes flicked to Kya. 

She was watching him and her mood shifted when she found what she was searching for in his expression.

Kya stilled, she pasted a small smile on her face and turned to her twin. She began a conversation with him and Zuko started to see his strategy.

“Where’s Uncle Sokka?”

Kya froze and Zuko held his breath. 

“I’m right here bud.” Sokka ushered Tenzhin in. He sat next to his older nephew before following him out. 

Kya grew rigid again not stirring when Izumi sat next to her in Bumi’s spot.

Something was brewing.

+

“You don’t have to help clean up Zuko,” Katara chided. “We got it.”

“No it’s okay. Iroh’s asleep and Izumi’s talking with Kya.” Zuko took the full garbage back out to the trashcan in front of the house.

The chill of winter began to stir and the stillness of the night contrasted the roar of the party. And, the roar of Zuko’s thoughts.

Kya stood in the doorway when he got to the top of the stairs. “Now you see what I mean.”

Zuko felt a pang in his chest at the memory of Bumi’s deflated mood.

“That was his wish: to see Dad for his birthday. My wish was for Bumi to be happy. Those could have been compatible but with Dad’s track record...” Kya looked to the ground playing with the door knob. “And I don’t know what would have been better: for Dad not to have come or this.” She paused again. “I don’t know. I just couldn’t pretend to be excited for the party if I talked about this. That’s all.” Kya shrugged.

“I see.”

She laughed, it popcorn in the suburban silence. And Zuko smiled. “Sorry, that was a lot.”

“Anytime.”

She turned to go back into the house and Zuko returned to find something to clean.

He walked past the living room and saw Bumi slumped against the coffee table leaning his head on his forearms. The pang in his chest returned.

“Hey buddy.” He sat next to him on the floor.

“Hi.”

Bumi’s tone knocked the wind out of Zuko’s lungs. He had to collect himself before speaking. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to cry and I think I’ll cry if I do.”

Zuko was in over his head. “Ok.” He reached out. “Is it okay if I rub your back?”

Bumi nodded.

Zuko reached over and rubbed circles on the boy’s back. “I grew up with just my mom for a while,” he started softly. “It was tough but she loved me and my sister so much. I know we didn’t always have what we wanted but when I think back on my childhood I just remember all the good feelings she made for me.”

“What happened to your dad?”

Zuko stopped. “Nothing happened to him. Something happened to me.” Zuko covered his scarred eye.

Bumi sat up his mouth forming a small “oh”.

“After that, my mom moved out with Azula, my sister, and I. It was a year until my uncle started helping out and we moved in with him.”

“I hope I’m a good uncle.”

“I think you’ll be a great uncle. You’ll be the fun one.”

“Like Uncle Sokka?!” Bumi lit up.

And, Zuko felt the sinking feeling lift. He pulled his hand back and laughed, “Maybe even better.”

“That would be awesome.”

“Yea, it would be.”

“What was your uncle like?“

“He was the best. He always knew what to say. He could get us out of almost any trouble. Uncle Iroh wasn’t a pushover but he’d give us the world if he could.”

“He sounds really cool.”

“Yea,” Zuko smiled softly.

“We got really lucky in the uncle lottery.”

“Lottery,” Zuko laughed. “Yea, you’re right we did.”

Bumi smiled at Zuko. “I’m glad you came.”

+

Katara knew Bumi would be making an appearance tonight.

This ran like clockwork: Bumi would start to miss his dad, Aang would come by, Bumi would be devastated, and Katara would piece him together while struggling through her vicarious heartbreak which usually meant Bumi slept in her bed.

She flipped from the low budget TV movie to a cooking competition show.

Her bedroom door creaked open and Bumi peeked his head in. “Sorry, I didn’t knock.”

“It’s okay honey. You wanna come lay down?”

“No. I just wanted to tell you something. I talked with Zuko — he said we can call him Zuko — and I don’t feel that bad. I was bummed out but I feel better after talking with him. He’s really nice.”

“That’s good honey. I’m glad to hear.” Katara felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

“Yea. Tonight was fun. I’m glad we had the party. Goodnight again, Mom.”

“Goodnight, moonbeam.”

Bumi closed the door and Katara turned off the television. She started smiling and reached for her cellphone to text Zuko.

<Whatever you said to Bumi really struck a chord. I’ve never seen him this calm after seeing his dad. Thank you!>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Zuko has earned the right to graduate from, "that's rough buddy"
> 
> Here comes some angst (no pun intended)


	6. Love in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need someone who knows how to stay.— Warsan Shire

Katara could always find Aang in a crowd. It felt like a mommy-sixth sense. He was always in need of finding. Before they split up, she used to joke that she had a daughter and three sons.

Sokka hated that joke.  _He's a grown man Katara. Not your child._

She hated it, too. It wasn't a joke as much as the surprising aftertaste of a drink. A bitter reality.

Katara spotted him in a corner near the stage in the coffee shop he suggested. Aang had a baseball cap pulled low. His tattoo was still visible continuing down the back of his head and under his sweater.

"Hi," she circled around the table, placed her coffee down, and pulled her chair away from the table to sit.

"Hi yourself," he smiled at her.

 _Always the charmer._  She held back her eye roll. 

"Thanks for meeting with me."

"Anytime. What's up? It's not everyday I get an audience with you." The smile shrank by a fraction. Doubt creeped into Aang's eyes.

"Nothing much. I'm thinking about some career pivots. The kids are excited for their overnight trip to my dad's place."

"A career pivot sounds awesome. Thinking about moving out West?" Aang lit up twirling a pen between his fingers.

Katara blinked. "No, Aang. Remember I want our kids to grow up without uprooting them. They like it here in Republic City. It's better for them to have stability. Life is stressful enough without them worrying about being the new kid over and over again."

"I did always say homeschooling is the best option. School is school is school. We could have seen the world. Kids don't need moss they can be rolling stones."

"Who would have taught them, Aang? I hate working the night shift: I stress so much when I leave them at night. Bumi just stopped having nightmares. Plus, you're never still long enough to do more than take the shot."

He shrugged. "You could have stayed home with them."

Katara measured her exhale. "I love being a working mom. I make time for both. The kids are doing so much better now that they can grow roots."

"I'm just saying. We could have made some sacrifices."

 _We? Sacrifices?_  She narrowed her eyes. "What grade are Bumi and Kya in, Aang?"

"6th right?" Aang stopped twirling the pen.

"They're in the 7th grade. What grade is Tenzhin in?"

"2nd."

"What's Bumi's favorite superhero?"

Aang hesitated.

"What's Tenzhin's?"

"Spider-Man. I...I don't get it."

"You seem to forget that you have three children, Aang. Not one." Katara responsded, clipped. She folded her arms.

"How could I forget I have three kids, Katara?"

“You sure don’t act like it.”

"Is this what you want to talk about? We haven't talked in three years and you want to argue."

"I'm not arguing. I'm telling.

"You can't pick and choose who you're going to parent,” Katara poked the table emphasizing her words. “You can't decide that Tenzhin is your son and ignore Bumi and Kya. That stuff stays with kids, Aang.” She deflated, “They start to feel like they're not enough. How can I explain to them that they didn't do anything wrong? They're still at the age where someone has to be blamed. How do I solve that one?

"If you weren't running all the time, you would see what you're doing to your kids."

"Running? I don't run away."

"You -" Katara caught herself before yelling. "You run all the time!" She hissed.

“Name one time.”

"When Kya broke her arm and needed to have it reset, you said you would be there so I could stay with the boys in the waiting room. And you didn't even call, you just didn't show up. I had to call Pakkun of all people to wait with the boys while I sat with Kya. Pakkun, Aang, who has always disapproved of our relationship. He was the only person I knew in Seattle. It was so embarrassing."

"You never told me that," Aang responded in a small voice.

"You have a hard time listening. You pick and choose what responsibilities you want and that's not fair to anyone else. You can't do that as an adult let alone a parent. Your phone is never charged but your camera is always ready for the perfect shot.

"I can't do this anymore." Katara sighed, "I can't keep cleaning up after your messes."

"The kids--"

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth! Our kids are the joy of my life and I would never call them a mess let alone  _your_  mess. I choose everyday to be there for Bumi, Kya, and Tenzhin. 

“What I'm talking about is the messes you leave behind when you bring toys just for Tenzhin or call only to talk to Tenzhin or come to see Tenzhin for thirty minutes and spend five minutes with Kya or Bumi. I'm tired of having to run damage control. If you come by only to speak to Tenzhin, you're not stepping foot in my house or anywhere near our kids. I'm not giving my children false hope that their dad wants to be the number one man in their lives when in reality he just wants to play house every once in a while."

"That doesn't explain why Zuko was at the house."

"It was the twin's birthday party. His daughter is close friends with Kya. You got an invitation like he did. You could have been there too."

"So you're not seeing him? Isn't he married?"

"Mai died two years ago Aang. I don't see the relevance."

"How often is he at the house?"

“At my house, that I pay for? Aang, who I've dated since we broke up has never been your concern."

"So you two  _are_  dating."

"I'm not doing this. The one thing I asked of you, the only thing, was that you would settle down and stay with me and our kids. That's all I asked. I didn't ask for a ring or for us to get married. I didn't ask for child support or that you'd watch the kids so I could go to med school. I just asked you to stop running and you abandoned me.

"I don't regret anything. I love our kids and wouldn't trade them for the world." Katara stood up and pulled her purse onto her shoulder. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you ask more questions about my relationship with my best friend than about our kids." She turned for the door.

"Katara, wait!" A chair screeched behind her.

She didn't. It was her turn to walk away.

"Katara!" Aang stood in her path blocking her from her car door. "Tell me you love me. If that's the same, then I--"

"I've waited too long for you. I couldn't keep waiting for you to change." He didn't budge. "I have to go, Aang. Please move."

"That's it?" His shoulders fell and eyebrows drooped.

"You'll always be my children's father. But, you and me: this is the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by Adele’s song by the same title. It felt so necessary and I didn’t even realize it was a missing piece.
> 
> “Take your eyes off of me so I can leave/ I'm far too ashamed to do it with you watching me/ This is never ending, we have been here before/ But I can't stay this time 'cause I don't love you anymore/ Please stay where you are/ Don't come any closer/ Don't try to change my mind/ I'm being cruel to be kind”
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments!


	7. Rolling in the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mom, why does Zuko call you Doctor Kuruk?" Bumi asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We could have had it all! Rolling in the Deep!"

Katara switched off the television as her bedroom door creaked open.

“Hi Kya. What’s up sea prune?”

Katara expected the usual eye roll or pout at the pet name. But, Kya’s silence interrupted by a sniffle set off alarms and Katara sat up in bed, kicking her legs over.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“I just,” Kya’s voice broke.

Katara got out of bed and crossed the bedroom to her daughter. She knelt in front of her and took her shoulders.

“I just keep thinking about what you said in the car and I don’t want him to leave,” Kya started crying.

Katara frowned, “Who Kya?”

“Zuko,” she sobbed, wiping at her eyes.

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t want him to leave. I don’t want you to be sad if he leaves. I don’t want you to be sad.” Kya sniffed but couldn’t pull back the tears.” You like him so much and you’re so happy. I’m afraid he’s gonna leave and you’re gonna be depressed.”

“Oh honey—“

“And I feel icky, Mommy. You told us Zuko wanted you to go to medical school so you could be a doctor and you wanted to but life got in the way. And I keep thinking if you didn’t have us,” she sobbed, “if you had dated Zuko instead of dad you would have been a doctor. You would have married Zuko and been so much happier.” Kya couldn’t manage anymore. She sobbed harder.

Katara wrapped Kya up in her ams pressing the girl against her body. She shushed softly, rocking her. “Baby, it’s never that simple.”

Kya protested.

“I love you and your brothers so much. I wouldn’t trade you for anything or anyone. Not for a medical degree and the perfect job. Not for a different reality where I dated Zuko. Not for all the money in the universe. If I didn’t date your dad, I wouldn’t have had you and the boys. I would _never_ wish or regret my decision to have you three. Nothing will ever make me change my mind. You guys are the best thing to happen to me.”  
“But you could have gone to medical school.”

“It was my decision not to go to med school, Kya. I know people who’ve done med school with small children. It’s possible. But, I wanted so much. I couldn’t see myself not being with you and Bumi when you were little. I had so little time with my mother and I wanted to make sure I spent every second I could with you. I hesitated so long. It didn’t seem to make sense. Now med school does better, more resources for mothers. But, I wanted my kids to have both parents.

“We moved around so much; med school and residency would have been impossible. I was waiting for your father to settle down but I could have said enough at anytime. I could have come back to Republic City. Dad, Sokka and Suki would have gladly babysat and helped. I didn’t move back until I was 30. It seemed too late to go to med school especially with a newborn. So I let it go.

“If I was a doctor, I might have never saw you three. It’s so hard to have control over your schedule depending on where you work. I have so much more flexibility as a nurse.” Katara rubbed her daughter’s back.

“There’s no one to blame. The timing isn’t always something you can plan for.” Katara rocked a little slower now that Kya had stopped crying. “You like Zuko, huh?”

Kya stiffened. “…He makes you happy.”

“Haru made me happy.”

“Haru left.”

Katara hummed. “I dumped him remember.”

“He didn’t fight for you.”

She laughed. “True.”

“It’s just,” Kya hugged her arms around her mother’s neck, “he’s becoming a part of our lives and everyone likes him and he might leave.”

Katara didn’t poke at the “everyone”. There was a difference, an openness. Kya usually wanted nothing to do with the men Katara dated. There weren’t many, not many serious ones. After Jet, Kya put up walls. Haru was Katara’s other serious boyfriend but he never clicked with Kya.

With Zuko, Kya thawed.

“And if Zuko does leave, we’ll keep flowing.”

“Because life is a river,” Kya mumbled, repeating Gran-Gran’s proverb.

“You do know we’re not dating, moonbeam.”

Kya huffed. “Well, you should.”

 _This_ was new.

Katara pulled back to look at her daughter.

“I like him. He likes you and you like him. You should date him,” she shrugged.

Katara felt her stomach knot at the thought. “It’s not that simple.”

Kya rolled her eyes and wiped her face.

“Hey,” Katara rested her forehead on Kya’s. “I wouldn’t trade you three for anything. Okay? That’s the moral of our talk. There is nothing in the world that would make me give you three up. Nothing.”

“Got it, _Doctor Kuruk_.”

Katara smiled. _There was her sea prune._


	8. Water Under the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently/ Don't pretend that you don't want me/ Our love ain't water under the bridge" - Adele

‘Well you should?’ echoed in Katara’s head for the rest of the week.

A knot grew in her stomach with every iteration.

 _This is ridiculous,_ she thought to herself in the middle of a shift at the hospital.

What had Sokka said, ‘Lightning doesn’t strike twice?’

Warmth filled Katara at the thought of them being right. That she and Zuko _would_ make sense. That for a moment it wouldn’t feel like the universe was conspiring against them.

She blinked roughly, shaking herself back into reality.

 _Stop being ridiculous That era ended._ You _ended it._

A small voice fought back, _But, you see how he looks at you._

Katara laid her head down on the nurses’ station desk.

_You could just talk about your feelings._

The knot constricted and her pulse raced.

_You are both adults and it would bring closure. Ripping off the bandaid would be better than regretting it._

 

Katara took out her phone and sent Zuko a text.

Maybe it was just her. That would be fine…Yea, it would be fine.

+

 _This is ridiculous_. Katara flipped her hair over her shoulder, trying to ignore her nerves. She frowned looking out of the window of the conference room in the Jasmine Dragon headquarters.

Her pulse kicked up when the door opened.

Zuko backed into the room carrying two teacups. Katara rose to help and he shook his head at her.

“I got it, Katara. Coffee, black.” He placed the cup in front of her.

“Thank you,” she glanced at him as he set his drink on the table (probably ginseng tea, if it was what he always drank) and sat down. Her heart fluttered as he sent her a small smile.

_You are being ridiculous._

“Sorry again that we couldn’t meet over lunch. This client meeting has been rescheduled five times and we need to pin down this retailer.”

Katara waved her hand, dismissing the apology. “I understand how busy you are, Zuko.” _I don’t expect you to go all out for me._ “ I appreciate you making time for me.”

“Anytime. Is everything alright?”

Katara hesitated. _Nothing was_ wrong.

 _“_ Kya said something out of left field to me the other day. Knowing who her uncle is, I’m afraid we maybe in the middle of a teenage scheme.”

“Scheme?” Zuko frowned.

Katara took a sip of her coffee. “Our kids may be trying to set us up.”

Zuko blinked. The knot constricted. “You think so?”

Katara intoned. “Kya didn’t seem to be a huge fan of Izumi at first and it was odd she wanted to hang out with her so much despite that. I’m sure they’re good friends _now_. But, conveniently taking longer to pack up so we can talk. Making sure we always sit next to each other at events and when we all grab a meal. It seemed benign until Kya said something pretty direct and it started to click.”

“I don’t see it, Katara,” he shook his head.

“How different is this than what Sokka did your senior year?” She ran her fingers along the rim of her saucer.

Zuko thought about it and laughed, “You know what actually Izumi _does_ get upset when I haven’t spoken to you in several days. Knowing her aunt, I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Here we are again…in the middle of a scheme to get us together.” Katara looked down as she took another drink.

_Go on. Say your wife died two years ago. It’s too soon to move on. I’ll understand._

“Maybe, it was just never the right time.”

Katara’s eyes returned to his, waiting for him to elaborate.

Zuko reached behind his head. “So many things have happened since high school,” he added reluctantly.

“Right,” she relaxed, ignoring the knot in her stomach. “Maybe we missed our chance.”

He frowned, “Y-you think so?”

Katara frowned, “I….“

“I understand if you don’t agree.” Zuko sat back, laying his palms on the table. “Like I said so much has happened and we have kids — old enough to try and parent trap us — and after Aang I can understand. I want to be honest,” he said with emphasis, frowning, as if convincing himself. “Katara,” his gaze grew fond, “you’re the one who got away and if I could just grab on before we pass each other again…I want to at least reach for you this time instead of just watching you go by like in high school.”

“Zuko…”

“You never answered: do you really think that? That our time has passed?”

Katara pushed her hair out of her face. Zuko looked into his teacup and took a drink. The knot unwinded.

“No, I hope not.It,“ she hesitated, staring at him. “It feels weird.”

“Why does it feel weird?”

“Tui, Zuko we’re so _old_!”

He laughed, relief dancing among the cadences. “I resent that.”

“C’mon, our children are old enough to try and set us up.”

“This is why love shouldn’t have an expiration date.”

Katara rolled her eyes, smirking, “Okay, Uncle Iroh.”

Zuko smiled. “I’m glad nothing’s wrong.”

“Oh Zuko, you would _know_ if something was wrong.”

“One could hope you’d grow a little more diplomatic and less brash since high school.”

“But, then I’d be less of the woman you know.”

“I know.” He smiled. “Katara, I’m running up against the time for the meeting but I’d like to take you out to dinner next weekend. Then we can talk about everything. About us.”

The knot in Katara’s stomach burst and she felt light.

“I didn’t know how badly I wanted to hear you ask me out, Zuko,” she blurted.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“What did you say — ‘love doesn’t have an expiration date.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *turns up the heat in this slow burn*


	9. Send My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You told me you were ready  
> For the big one, for the big jump  
> I'd be your last love everlasting you and me  
> That was what you told me"
> 
> the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and kudos and comments!
> 
> The last chapter!

Katara adjusted the back of her earring ensuring it was secure as she walked the length of her living room.

Bumi and Tenzhin watched her as she paced back and forth. 

She tugged on her dress.

“Katara?” Sokka stood in the doorway.

“I’ll be back before 8. 9, the latest.”

He raised an eyebrow in question. “This isn’t my first time babysitting. I think I can handle them well enough for you to stay out later.”

Katara shook her head unfocused. “Zuko has a trip tomorrow morning. We can’t stay out late.”

After a beat, Sokka added. “You’re going to wear a path into the floor if you don’t take it easy.”

Katara began to retort when Kya shoved past her uncle.

“Wear this and this.” She presented a tube of lipstick and a pair of heels. “This color looks good on your skin and the heels match your earrings.” She turned the shoes so they glittered in the light.

“Thank you snow crystal,” Katara sat and switched shoes.

“I can put on the lipstick,” Kya offered.

Katara didn’t protest and kept still as her daughter applied it. She looked at her phone camera to double check.

“Thank you Kya.”

“Mommy looks pretty,” Tenzhin decided, smiling.

“Thank you baby,” Katara smiled.

“So you have nothing to be n--” The doorbell cut Sokka off.

“Bumi get Mom’s jacket?” Kya asked, checking Katara’s earring and pushing a curl out of her face.

“It might not be Zuko.”

Kya made a face drawing her lips into a straight line, holding back a smart comment.

“Who else would it be, Katara?” Sokka laughed, turning to leave and check the door.

“I’ll help you put your coat on Mom.” Bumi held it up.

“Shouldn’t we let Zuko in?” Katara suggested.

“No,” the twins responded in unison.

Katara put on her jacket and Kya handed her a scarf.

“Bye Mommy.” Tenzhin rose on his tiptoes for a kiss.

Katara kissed him on his forehead before turning to her older children and kissed them, too.

“Okay, quit stalling.” Kya tugged on her mother’s arm pulling her towards the hallway.

“You look pretty Mommy. Have fun,” Bumi said quickly as Kya ushered her away.

“Thank you, moonbeam.”

“Bye Mom.” Kya straightened her scarf. “Please have fun.”

“Bye, honey.”

Katara heard “Here she is” as she stepped into the hallway. She looked up and smiled.

Sokka clapped his hands. “Okay. So I’ll talk to you another time, Zuko. Have fun kids.” He walked around his sister nudging her forward.

Zuko nodded, looking at Katara.

Butterflies shook out of their hibernation in her rib cage.

“I think I’m getting the hint that we should leave,” Katara adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder. 

Zuko chuckled, “Azula came to the house two hours early. Shall we?”

Katara nodded.

Zuko opened Katara’s door for her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Katara looked back as he walked over to his side and got in. Her kids waved to her and she waved back. She held back her joke that Zuko was a major suburban dad for listening to public radio.

.

.

.

“You’re quiet.”

Katara looked over at Zuko. He hadn’t turn to her. “Yea.”

“Are you still fine with the date?”

Katara blinked, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He shrugged and Katara remembered a seventeen-year-old boy. 

She paused. “Isn’t it funny that I’m a little nervous?”

“Katara, I’m always nervous,” he replied seriously.

She laughed. “You are not. You have nerves of steel.”

He snorted, “How could you not know me?”

Katara wrinkled her nose, “I wouldn’t have picked you to be my accomplice that night we stole back our mascot.”

Oddly, walking into the winter darkness with Zuko tonight reminded her of that ‘mission’. She was a junior and he was in his first year of undergrad. They retrieved their school’s mascot from a rival high school, the Whale Tail Raiders. The Raiders had stolen it before Republic City’s homecoming. Zuko’s roommate graduated from Whale Tail and had mentioned it to Zuko.

Katara wanted to get it back and Zuko came along.

“To be fair, you had massive tunnel vision that night and I was the only one who knew where it was. You did most of the talking and deciding.”

She started to protest but upon deeper reflection she frowned. “Wow, you’re right.”

“I already knew never to mess with you. First, because I was your brother’s friend and then because I was yours. If the message wasn’t clear before, that night made it clear.”

“Zuko, you make it sound like I killed a man.”

His mouth quirked in a lopsided grin. “You didn’t see yourself that night. I know you’d never do it, kill a man. But that night if push came to shove, you were getting what you came for.”

Her response was swallowed by her anxiety. A gravelly voice picking at how so much had changed since then. Where had her ambition gone?

 

Zuko took her to dinner.

Of course, he did. The gentlemen.

“What do you mean Uncle Iroh planned your first date for you?” Katara eyes were wide and Zuko regretted letting that slip out.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. He was just helping me out.”

Katara raised an eyebrow at him, a very Kuruk thing.

“I told you I’m always nervous. Uncle Iroh just gave me a boost.”

Katara giggled.

 

Then, stopped.

 

Zuko’s nerves rang in his ears.

Their waiter came and collected their dessert dishes. Zuko put down his credit card when he returned with their bill.

He glanced at Katara who was staring at her lap.

His nerves clammed up. They did that when their malicious predictions became too much for even themselves.

Zuko cleared his throat. “Ready to go?”

Katara looked up and nodded.

Zuko nodded.  _ Change of plans. _

 

Katara came back to the present. “Where are we?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Zuko put the car in park and pulled out the keys. “You didn’t ask once where we were going after dinner. You’ve been quiet.” He frowned, concerned.

“Yea, I’m fine.”

“Stop lying to me.”

Katara’s head snapped up. She felt heat invade her cheeks. “What?”

“Unless, you’re lying to yourself. You never told me what you were nervous about.”

Katara pouted.

Zuko sighed. “We’re at the Jasmine Dragon. Let’s go to the roof.”

Katara opened her door to follow him. Her arms crossed in the elevator. 

“It’s freezing.” She lamented into the night air. She watched her breath curl and half expected snowflakes to form.

Zuko leaned against the railing. “Do you know what I was worried about going into tonight?”

Katara looked at him.

“I was afraid somehow I’d turn back into a sixteen year old and say all the wrong things. I was afraid you’d politely ask me to take you home. I was afraid that maybe the universe is trying to keep us apart and it’d be painfully obvious.

“But, I wasn’t prepared for you to just not tell me what’s wrong. Maybe it’s just been too long and things have shifted. I just hoped for different.”

“Zuko, I--” Katara wrapped her arms, around herself before walking towards him. “Things have changed. You’re the heir to a tea dynasty--”

“I’m only in charge of marketing--”

“You were CEO for five years before you stepped down so Azula could take over. You’ve far outshined me. I could never hold my own with you not like before.”

“That’s not true!” He shook his head, “So you’re pulling away?”

“You  _ should _ be with someone who’s been groomed for this life.” She took a step back.

“What if I don’t want that. What if that wasn’t true, Katara?”

“How would you even introduce me? Here’s Katara, the n--”

Zuko pushed off the railing towards her. “Meet Katara, the love of my life who raised three children by herself and got her Nursing degree with honors at the same time.” Zuko stood toe-to-toe with her. “My soulmate, my equal.”

Katara looked away.

_ Things had shifted. When had her spark died? _

“Would it be the end of the world if we didn’t work out?” Zuko said slowly. We’ve been doing great on our own. We could always stop.” It broke his heart to suggest it.

Katara’s eyes flashed. “ _ I  _ don’t want to give up.”

“Neither do I,” he rested his forehead on hers, their noses brushing. “And if both of us aren’t going to quit, what are you so worried about? It’s not even ‘we have nothing to lose,’ it’s ‘there’s nothing at risk’.”

Her shoulders rose up and she looked away.

“Would you relax?” Zuko chuckled, leaning away and tipping her chin up. “No one is going to ruin this for us.”

“But--”

He cut her off, “Katara.” When she met his gaze, he pressed his lips to hers. “Katara,” he pled, “when I’m reassuring you that nothing’s wrong then something’s wrong.”

She pouted and he kissed her again.

Zuko pulled back and held her face gently. “ _ You _ must have forgotten I’m the only one who ever listened to you. I should have pulled over and made you spill your guts.Tell me. What’s wrong?”

She sighed. “I’ve become a lover not a fighter,” she said.

After a beat of silence, Zuko kissed her forehead. “Katara, you say that as if you haven’t always fought for what you love, who you love.”

Katara relaxed against Zuko wrapping her arms around him. “You’re right,” she said softly. “Can we go back to the car now? I’m freezing.”

“Some Water Tribe girl,” he chuckled.

“Shut up!”

Relieved, Zuko brushed kisses along her hairline and cheeks.  _ He had no idea how badly he wanted to kiss her. _ “Let’s go.”

 

+

 

“Hello?”

“Yea, it’s Kya.”

“So?” Izumi blurted, holding her breath.

“Your dad dropped my mom off.”

“And?” Izumi pressed, her hands were suddenly clammy.

“She sounds super happy.”

“Really?!” Izumi smiled, sitting up.

“Yea,” she could hear Kya’s smile.

“Ohmygosh, that’s so good!” She exhaled in relief.

“I know. But text me when your dad gets home. I’ll tell you what my mom says about the date tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.”

Kya giggled. “We did it, Izumi!”

Izumi beamed. “They made the jump.”

“I know! It was all worth it.”

“I didn’t think I’d get so much pleasure from setting a boulder into motion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining this ride!
> 
> The pet names from this fic are inspired by [this post](https://sadladybug.tumblr.com/post/150145870889/zutara-headcanon).
> 
> [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/gabriellemarninne/playlist/2K7xx7n2k7SjqgKM3Q0B4k).
> 
> What was your favorite chapter?
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first multi-chaptered Zutara fanfiction. I’m loosely calling it a “parent trap AU”. I pulled chapter titles from Adele songs (fun fact: I hate naming things -- characters, papers, stories). I pulled inspiration for some of the chapters from songs. 
> 
> In this AU, Bumi and Kya are twins for simplicity's sake. 
> 
> New chapter every Thursday. Thank you for reading!


End file.
